Five Times Korn won and One Time he didn't
by BO-Chianti
Summary: She's going to kill the Guy who introduced Korn to Puns.


**I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: They obviously don't belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **1.  
**_

 _"Shit!"_

She cursed out loud and rubbed her right eye.

 _"Is something wrong?"_

Her Partner asked through the Headset and she continued.

 _"A fucking Eyelash just fell into my Eye. Aren't they supposed to prevent other stuff from falling in?!"_

She sighed relieved when it was over and concentrated on the Victim again. Wonderful. Now her Eye hurt.

 _"How... **Eyeronic**."_

...did he just say what she thinks he did?

 _"...Korn."_

 _"You don't...have_ _to... **lash** out."_

...No.

 _"Korn. Was that a fucking Pun?"_

She asked, but he didn't answer. So she waited.

 _"I will take the Head."_

He answered after a minute, in which her frustration grew.

 _"What-"_

The line suddenly went dead and she grit her Teeth.

 **Korn: 1, Chianti: 0**

* * *

 ** _2._**

She looks at the Map on her Lap again and thinks, while the Pencil in her right hand clicks against the Glass of Chianti on the Table.

 _"Oi, Korn."_

She says and he looks at her from his Place on the Couch.

 _"What's the tallest building here in Tokyo again?"_

He looks at his own Map and she waits. God, she hates waiting.

 _"The Library."_

...the Library?

 _"What?"_

 _"It...has the most... **stories**."_

The most-

She looks at him and he stares back, still hiding his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Is he fucking serious right now?

 _"It's the...Midtown Tower."_

He finally says and his attention returns to the TV.

She takes the glass on the Table and drinks everythin in one go.

She can't deal with this if she's sober.

 **Korn: 2, Chianti: 0**

* * *

 _ **3.  
**_

God, she hates Eggs.

She looks down at the Pan and at the... _slightly_ burned Eggs. This was the third time she tried to do them, but now it was fucking over. She doesn't know why this happens all the time! She follows the steps in the Book, but they still come out ruined.

Korn, sitting at the Table, doesn't help either.

 _"You...did it wrong...again."_

 _"No shit."_

She says and throws the black things away, the frown on her face growing just a little bit.

 _"Don't be so...n **egg** ative."_

Not-fucking-now.

 _"Korn, just shut up."_

She growls and takes the cereal out of the cupboard.

She could feel the Headache coming.

 **Korn: 3, Chianti: 0**

* * *

 _ **4.**_

 _"Oh, for fuck's sake!"  
_

She says as one of the nachos falls on her Shirt. She just wanted to eat something, but no! Now she had to change her shirt.

She angrily threw the other nachos into the trash can and crossed her Arms.

 _"Don't you fucking dare say anything."_

She said and looked at Korn, but he continued to eat silently and she closed her eyes.

 _"Today is... **nacho**_ _lucky day."_

She opened her Eyes again slowly and looked at him. Or more like glared at him.

 _"One. Just one more word and I'll kick_ _your old ass out."_

She hissed and stood up. She needed to change and cool her Head. And maybe find a reason why she shouldn't just kill him.

 **Korn: 4, Chianti: 0**

* * *

 _ **5.**_

 _"Oi, which potatos should I pick?"  
_

She asked Korn through the Phone and looked at the ones in fron of her.

 _"Are you...calling me just...because of that?"_

 _"Yes."_

She answered and took one. She doesn't know shit about Potatos, honestly. Who had the fucking Idea to send her to the Supermarket?

She hears him sigh and puts the thing back.

 _"The ones...that are...the most... **apeeling**."_

Argh!

She hangs up and throws her Phone into the bag. Not today. She walks away and clenches her fists.

Not. Today.

 **Korn: 5, Chianti: still fucking zero**

* * *

 _ **1** **  
**_

Why? Why wasn't she a boy?!

She groaned into her Pillow and closed her eyes...wait. Did someone just ring the Doorbell? She stood up and walked, or more likely stomped her way over to the fucking Door.

 _"What?!"_

She hissed as she opened it and blinked when she recognized her Partner.

 _"What are you doing here?"_

She asked confused. They didn't have a mission and he also didn't mention that he would be coming over.

He raised his Hand and she looked at the thing on it...it was chocolate! She grabbed it quickly and grinned.

 _"Now that's what I needed."_

 _"You're... **ovary** acting."_

Her eyes narrow and she frowns.

 _"Oh, **bloody** Hell. Your Puns sure are **flowing** without control, aren't they?"_

With these words she slams the door into his face and walks back into her Bedroom.

 **Korn: 5, Chianti: Fucking 100, asshole.**


End file.
